


Platoon Shorts

by Chibishay (JonathanAnubian)



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanAnubian/pseuds/Chibishay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you and a friend have nothing to do but listen to music and write, interesting things happen. Song Prompts are challenges my friend and I pose to each other. Each of these short stories were based upon the lyrics, tune, or emotion of a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibimonk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chibimonk).



Song: P!nk- True Love

 

“That asshole!” Slamming the door to her room the cerulean blue Sergeant practically ripped off the dress she had been wearing earlier. Throwing it into the corner of her dressing room she stormed over to the chair in front of the mirror and slipped the wig off of her head. Looking at her reflection she was caught off guard by the look of anger on her face and sighed. Letting it go she slowly let her head sink until it rested on the coolness of the vanity. The smell of perfumes and powders invaded her nose and she couldn’t help but close her eyes sadly.

‘You always smell like that junk you put all over you. Maybe you should lay off of it for a while.’ Those words, though not particularly harsh, had been said in such a carefree manner that she couldn’t help but feel hurt. It was as if he knew exactly what to say to bring her insecurities into the light and make her upset. Of course it wasn’t exactly his fault that she was insecure; but it was still an unpleasant feeling. Her retaliation had been swift and harsh, like usual, but this time it had been done at the expense of her image. Who invited him to an Art Gallery opening in the first place? The idiot wouldn’t be able to tell art from a child’s drawing.

“Shera?” A knock on her door made her sit up instantly, wary of her position as the leader of their group. Being a group of Pop Idols, and a Morale Platoon, she knew that her actions had been inappropriate. Making sure her make-up was still intact, and that her wig hadn’t been ruffled in any way, she walked over to the door and opened it a crack. Seeing the green Sergeant on the other side of the door she wanted to groan.

“What do you Want, Keroro?” For a moment he seemed to look chastised and even flinched at her voice. But not for long. Looking at her he gave her a strange smile and pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back.

“I uh... just wanted to say that... um... you look nice without all that stuff. The normal you, without all the funny wigs and clothes, is a more worthy opponent than when you’re trying to be all fuddy-duddy like those people out there. So um... I didn’t mean it in a bad way.” For a moment her brows furrowed together in anger and concern. Was he Trying to make her even more angry? But as he finished his statement it suddenly hit her; Keroro was paying her a compliment. At the same time this must have been some sort of apology. Before she could open her mouth they both heard someone yell from down the hall.

“Flower thief! Those are imported roses from Aljito 7!” Jumping, and looking guilty, Keroro suddenly bolted down the hall as one of the security guards began chasing him. Not able to help herself she giggled as she watched him trying to run away; not that she was going to help him. Well, not unless he begged her to. Picking up the flowers she brought them into the room and closed the door. Leaning against it she brought the bouquet closer and smiled into them; they certainly smelled wonderful.


	2. Sakura and Shuriken

Can't remember the song this was based on.

 

It was around the time she had lost her tadpole tail that she first met him. He was a young trainee in the army at the time, still training and trying to find his place in the world. Since their families were both prominent, and quite rich, they had seen each other at functions before. Every time she tried to find a place to be alone he seemed to already be there, a sad look in his eyes. It was only a feeling of envy that made her turn her back on him, after all it was her life-long dream to join the military and fight.

At one of the parties she took note of two other officers standing with him; though they seemed to be ignoring him as they ogled everything. The red one seemed more interested in her Great-Grandfather's swords, while the green one was tearing through all of the food they had on the buffet table. On this fateful day she finally decided to strike up a conversation with the blue Keronjin, it was the first time they had spoken.

"It seems that your brothers in arms are not used to polite company." Shocked blue eyes met her pitch black ones and he seemed to become shy suddenly.

"Oh, yeah. But they are my friends... aren't they..." The last part was mumbled so low that Kurara almost didn't catch it.

"I see, you keep strange company Mr..." It was then that he began to panic a little, making Kurara tuck away a smile behind her long fan.

"My name is Zeroro, I come from the Zeroni family." Her eye ridges raised in surprise, his family was almost as old as her own.

"I am Kurara, from the Sakura family. It is nice to make your acquaintance." For the rest of the night they talked, keeping each other company as the frivolous party went on around them.

A few short weeks later later Kurara was told her family had arranged a marriage for her to some male from another prominent family. Anger and panic set in, her dreams of being in the military flared up again after so many years and she did something that no one expected. On the day of her wedding she stole her Grandfather's famed helmet, the one with the Sakura insignia emblazoned on the forehead, and signed up with the Army. Leaving her husband-to-be at the altar without ever seeing his face.

Time passed and she joined up with a crazy platoon of females who travelled the universe both fighting as a special force and motivating soldiers with their performances. Luckily for them the red Keronjin had been forced to take formal singing lessons, as all proper young ladies should, or she would have been a little out of place in their little band. When they finally got a mission to meet with, and challenge, another Platoon Kurara couldn't wait for the fight. The Keroro Platoon was said to have defeated the Garuru Platoon twice, and they were very strong.

While each of her Platoon battled their opponents Kurara stood alone on a rooftop; awaiting her duelling partner. She had sent word ahead to her opponent via Tataka, the Technical Sergeant and Intelligence Officer of her Platoon. Crossing her arms she felt the wind press against her skin and heard the flapping of the long silk ribbon that flowed from the top of her copper coloured helmet. Another presence appeared behind her and she smiled gently before turning to face her opponent.

Deep black met with pale blue eyes, a flicker of recognition seemed to flit through her mind but she pushed it aside. Pointing her sword at the pale blue male she gave him a serious look as she declared her intent.

"I am Kurara, of the Sakura Clan. It is my mission to defeat you in battle and to take your place here. Fight me willingly or unwillingly; but you will fight." She gave him a moment to reply, but all he did was stare at her with those bright blue eyes. Running forward she yelled a kiai as she thrust toward his chest than to the left.

As if he were made of air the blue male dodged her thrusts and swings, making it seem effortless. As he jumped into the air so did she. For a moment she thought she had him; then he appeared directly behind her. Through her surprise she could hear him speak, calmly for someone in the midst of battle.

"Have you forgotten about me as well?" Was the question he posed to her in a sad tone. Memories of a young soldier flooded her mind as she twisted midair to throw her sword where he had last been.

Summoning another weapon she landed on one edge of the rooftop, he landed on the opposite side.

"I heard you had joined the military, I hope you feel free now; you never did before." Thinking back to that night she remembered telling a young officer how trapped she felt in that house, with all of those rules and responsibilities. How she wanted to serve her planet and aid in the fight, like her Grandfather had before her.

Closing her eyes she lowered her sword to take a moment and collect herself. Though her opponent was an Assassin she somehow sensed he would not attack her while she was defenceless. His was an honourable mind, and a peaceful heart.

"I didn't forget about you, but I would not stay in that house any longer. You would not understand; they were going to force me to marry. I wanted to join the military, and to fight for Keron like my Grandfather and Father have." Opening her eyes she dared him with to say something, the expression on her face one of defiance.

"You left me at the altar Kurara." Eyes wide she only had time to pull up her sword before his steel met hers. Staring into those deep blue eyes she was at a loss for words, the loneliness he felt back then had been immense, but his emotions now were different. In them she saw a sadness, but it was a sadness for her sake. Then the world went black as pain bloomed at the back of her neck.

Carefully he caught the female warrior. She wasn't much different than he remembered, though she was a lot taller than before and did seem a lot happier to be free of her family's strict grasp. Bringing her back to the Sherara Platoon's ship he lay her on the grass underneath a Sakura tree. Smiling gently he looked up at the full moon before he disappeared into the night.


	3. Take the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This particular character is very important to me. She is one of my personal representations for the fandom and there is sure to be a lot of her character throughout this little series that is dedicated to my best friend.

Song: I'd love to change the world by Jetta [With one verse created by myself for the sake of the story.]  
Character: Dark Sherara, or Sherara Dai-gunsou.

Faint light glinted off of dull blue skin, skin that if it had more life would have matched the mid-morning sky. All the white had turned black, making her face look like an inverted butterfly as she smiled seductively down at the masses below. Unlike her counterpart the female’s hat was an inversion of the original color, being a dark crimson red rather than a vibrant emerald green. Her symbol representing freedom and change was now discarded for one that would trap and ensnare. Even the gloves she had worn were dead and colorless compared to the original. Rich violet eyes glanced back at the darkness of backstage before the music began to flood the stadium from the loud speakers overhead. With a final wave the female strode into the flashing lights to the cheering of the mob.

Behind the stage, hidden away in the shadows, was a sound proofed cage housing a blue female with amber eyes. Banging against the glass she desperately screamed at that confidant back as the imposter took to the stage in her place. Without knowing what had become of the others she weeped endlessly, tears streaming down her face and pooling in the bottom of her prison.

“I’d love to change the world.  
But I don’t know what to do.  
So I’ll leave it up to you~

Population keeps on breeding.  
Nation bleeding. Still more feeding.  
Economy.  
Life is funny, skies are sunny.  
Bees make honey, who needs money; Monopoly.

I’d love to change the world.  
But I don’t know what to do.  
So I’ll leave it up to you~

Music is your temptress.  
You’ll make me your Empress.  
Feeling restless, almost breathless.  
Excitement; it draws near.  
This time I’m the puppeteer.

Ha ah ah~  
So I’ll leave it up to you.  
I don’t know what to do.  
And I don’t know what to do.  
Yeah I don’t know what to do.

Ha ah ah~  
So I’ll leave it up to you.  
But I don’t know what to do.

So I’ll leave it up to you.”

The Siren’s Song. It was a power that had been within her since birth, a power that she used only for the good of others. To hear it being used against a world in her own voice was tearing her up inside. Blood from bashing her hands against the unmoving wall began to coat the inside of the glass enclosure. Lungs raw from screaming and eyes blinded by tears she finally collapsed against the side of her prison.

She didn’t know how long she lay there shaking as the world around her fell to the hypnotic demoness wearing her skin. A dull thud on the top of the glass box made her look up, eyes red from sobbing. The inverted creature wearing her likeness crouched down with a smirk, eyes glowing in the faint light.

“Looks like I’ve won little song bird. Now there’s just one last thing for me to do.” Taking out the small communicator that Sherara carried with her at all times the female hit one of the buttons and leaned on the box nonchalantly as she waited.

“Good evening Shera. Is something wrong? You don’t usually call me this late.” Grinning down at the box as the light blue sergeant rose onto her knees to slam her already bloody fists into the glass in an attempt to get attention the female examined her nails closely.

“No, no, nothing’s wrong. I was just wondering if you could come pick me up. The girls wanted to stay for the after party but I could really do with some sleep. Are you free right now?” Glancing down at the trapped sergeant she hid her laughter when the voice on the other end of the line cheerfully agreed to coming to get her.

“Thanks Rin, you’re a life-saver.” Closing the communicator she laughed a dark, cold, laugh as she turned to walk toward the exit.

“I’ll catch you later, wouldn’t want to keep My sister waiting. Toodles dear~” Clawing at the box, her futile screams failing to penetrate the solid glass, Sherara watched as the clone opened a door to the outside world and walked out into the night.


End file.
